Illuminating a given area or object is commonly done with any number of lighting fixtures, whether they be recessed ceiling fixtures, floor lamps, desk lamps, track lighting, overhead fluorescent lamps, sconces, and various combinations thereof, to name few examples. Theater lighting further allows for a typically higher degree of flexibility with respect to lighting aspects such as light direction, light color, and size of illuminated area. Objects to be lit are typically placed in a location where the light is appropriate and/or the lighting fixture itself can be positioned to provide the desired lighting of the object. Museums commonly use dedicated lighting for showing of artwork.